XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero
The XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (aka Wing Zero) is a mobile suit featured in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and its sequel OVA/movie Endless Waltz. Though it was originally piloted by Quatre Raberba Winner, and had several more pilots during its existence, the Gundam was most famously piloted by Heero Yuy (the series' main protagonist). Technology & Combat Characteristics Wing Gundam Zero (TV Version) Wing Zero was designed by the five Gundam Scientists fifteen years prior to the events of the Eve Wars. It is the ancestor of the five Operation Meteor Gundams (Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Shenlong). Designed with "Perfect Victory" in mind, it boasts exceptional abilities and is one of the two suits which utilize the ZERO System (the other being the Gundam Epyon), but because of this dangerous mental interface, it was ultimately never constructed by the scientists. The plans remained hidden away until Quatre desperately built it to carry out his revenge following his father's death. Unlike the Gundams constructed based on its design, Wing Zero was built to be capable of both ground and space combat from the beginning. Like the Wing Gundam, it can transform into a high-speed flight mode dubbed "Neo-Bird Mode." Its signature twin buster rifle has more than twice the output of the Wing Gundam's buster rifle, giving it enough power to destroy an entire space colony or resource satellite in a single shot. It features hidden thrusters in the shoulder armor that are revealed when the armor splits open. The feet also house powerful thrusters to give the Neo-Bird Mode high speed.Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia Wing Gundam Proto Zero (Glory of the Losers manga) & Wing Gundam Zero ver. EW In the Glory of the Losers manga, the initial form of Wing Zero is depicted as the Wing Gundam Proto Zero, which is Hajime Katoki's minor redesign of the TV version. The Wing Gundam Proto Zero has the same abilities and weapons as the TV Version. It is severely damaged in a battle with the Gundam Deathscythe Hell, and rebuilt by Howard into the angel-winged Wing Zero from Endless Waltz; with the wings originating from the Tallgeese Flugel. The Wing Zero ver. EW possesses four angelic wings lined with many thrusters, which also contribute to the AMBAC of the Gundam in space. The two large main wings can double as shields in combat and serve as heat shields for atmospheric re-entry, while the smaller sub-wings are mainly for propulsion and house the beam sabers. Even if the main wings are lost, the suit's mobility and flight capabilities will not be affected much as the sub-wings can compensate for their loss. This version of the Wing Zero also features the Zero Frame, a unique inner frame that has all the functions of a standard mobile suit aside from armaments, armor, and propellants. This allows it to continue fighting even after losing 90% of its external armor. While the Wing Zero ver. EW in the OVA/Movie did not transform and has no shield, the Glory of the Losers manga reveals that it does have a shield and Neo-Bird Mode previously. Armaments ;*Twin Buster Rifle :Wing Zero's primary weapon, the twin buster rifle possesses firepower several times that of the Wing Gundam's buster rifle, which already had formidable power output. A single shot is sufficient enough to destroy an entire space colony. The twin buster rifle can also be split into two rifles, allowing Wing Zero to fire in two directions at once. While the Wing Gundam's buster rifle was limited to three shots per use before needing to be recharged, Wing Zero's twin buster rifle was capable of being fired multiple times in a single sortie as it was powered by the Gundam's reactor instead of expendable energy packs. The Endless Waltz version's is longer and features a more elaborate design, though functionally behaves the same way. ;*Beam Saber :On the TV version and Proto Zero, the beam sabers are stored within the shoulder armor. In the Endless Waltz version, they are placed within the pylons that connect the two smaller wings to the back. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. They possess enough power to compete with the Gundam Epyon's powerful beam sword, and can easily melt through even the toughest Gundanium Alloy. They are also capable of operating underwater much like the beam scythe of the Gundams Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell.Master Grade 1/100 Wing Gundam Zero Manual ;*Machine Cannon :A pair of small 4-barrel gatling guns housed on the clavicle section of Wing Zero. Primarily used when the twin buster rifle is either unavailable or unsuitable for the mission. Essentially, the machine cannons are larger versions of Vulcan guns. Because of their larger caliber, machine cannons can deal respectable damage (even destroy a Titanium Alloy-armored MS) and therefore see more use than Vulcans. Unlike the other Gundams, Wing Zero's machine cannons are covered when not in use. ;*Wing Shield :Features anti-beam coating, and its tip can extend to puncture enemy MS armor similar to a real life piledriver. It possesses an aerodynamic shape to reduce air resistance in Neo-Bird Mode. :;*Wing Vulcan ::Mounted in the shield, they are used in Neo-Bird Mode. ;*Drei Zwerg (Ver. EW only) :Initially used by the Proto Zero in the Frozen Teardrop novel, it is a powerful beam rifle type weapon. The Drei Zwerg is a combination of three identical component rifles known as Messer Zwerg, which can be used individually. Although the Drei Zwerg can function on its own as a weapon, it can also be mounted on the twin buster rifle to increase its destructive power. This combined form is known as Drei Zwerg Buster. A pair of Drei Zwerg can be combined to form the Drei Zwerg Doppelt. Data of the weapon was stored in the ZERO System by Doctor J in A.C. 186, and in A.C. 195 (during the Glory of the Losers version of the story), Heero creates imperfect replicas that are used by the Wing Gundam while at the Sanc Kingdom and later by Wing Zero during the close of the Eve Wars. ;*Beam Rifle :A particle beam weapon originally used by the WF-02MD Virgo II. Seen only in episode 07 of Gundam Evolve. Special Features ;*Neo-Bird Mode :When transforming into Neo-Bird Mode in the TV version, Wing Zero's head and waist rotate backward, the legs fold up, the feet rotate and slide into the legs with their back pointing out, the shoulder pads fold close, the shield attaches itself onto the Gundam's back, the individual halves of the twin buster rifle attach onto the sides of the shield, and the Gundam's wing binders open. Unlike the Wing Gundam's Bird Mode, which was limited to flight within Earth's atmosphere, Wing Zero's Neo-Bird Mode allows it to fly on Earth and in space. The Proto Zero transforms into Neo-Bird Mode in a similar manner, while the Wing Zero EW transforms in a manner similar to that of the Wing Gundam EW. ;*Search Eye :Wing Zero's search eye is only used for combat and is of the same type used by the five Operation Meteor Gundams. It also gathers data that the cameras and antennas cannot. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. ;*Self-Destruct System :Wing Zero was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the mobile suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the mobile suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. ;*ZERO System :The main feature of Wing Zero is the ZERO System, a combat computer/pilot interface installed in the cockpit. The ZERO System connects directly with the mind of the pilot, flooding him with combat data and possible outcomes. This overload of data could allow the pilot to achieve total victory, but places great mental and emotional stress on the pilot. Those exposed to the ZERO (an acronym for Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted) System can become totally unstable, unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. Victims may even suffer mental breakdown or death. The latter occurred when an OZ soldier, obsessed with the capabilities of Wing Zero and the ZERO System, used it to challenge the Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell, and eventually went insane and later died during the battle. Furthermore, Wing Zero's cockpit features various special features and systems to further compliment the ZERO System, such as special displays and controlling systems, including a 3 dimensional radar display. History Background When the Tallgeese prototype (the first mobile suit of the After Colony timeline) was completed, the five scientists who had supervised its design and construction rebelled and went into hiding. They collaborated to produce a new mobile suit, one which could outperform the Tallgeese, and which would be constructed from Gundanium Alloy. This "Gundam," the Wing Zero, was developed to the blueprint stage but never constructed, as it was considered too powerful for any pilot. Each scientist took a copy of the plans and used it to develop their own Gundams: the ones seen at the beginning of Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing The existence of Wing Zero is first revealed in episode 21, when Quatre Winner discovers a copy of the blueprints and begins work on the Gundam to replace his then-destroyed Gundam Sandrock. In the same episode, Quatre's father is killed by OZ. The completed Wing Zero first appears in episode 24, with Quatre at the controls, driven mentally unstable from the combination of his father's death and exposure to the ZERO System. Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton (both working for OZ, the former unwillingly) are sent to take on Quatre and Wing Zero. The pair are able to return Quatre to normalcy, although Trowa nearly loses his life in the process, and Heero and Quatre are captured. OZ soldier Trant Clark forces Heero to test the ZERO System, but he and Quatre escape and return to Earth in episode 26. Trant retains Wing Zero, testing it again with Duo Maxwell at the controls in episode 32. After Duo escapes, Trant attempts to fight Duo's Gundam Deathscythe Hell with Wing Zero, dying in the process. Trant's body was never shown to be recovered after his death, however, when OZ plans to destroy the Gundam in episode 34, his body is never shown or hinted to have been removed from the cockpit, though the suit is empty when Zechs Merquise sacrifices his Tallgeese in order to claim Wing Zero for himself (This may be a reference to the EXAM System from the Universal Century, which saw the test subject for that system be absorbed by the machine. However, there is nothing to substantiate this theory. Presumably, OZ removed his body for the sake of Trant's family, and this would be why there is no corpse in the suit when they attempt to destroy the suit.). Zechs confronts Chang Wufei in episode 35; he at first attempts to become the Gundam pilot's ally, but the effects of the ZERO System forces him into conflict. He then uses Wing Zero to return to Earth in an attempt to prevent the dissolution of the Sanc Kingdom in episode 37, and fights Heero, who is piloting the Gundam Epyon. After their duel ends in a draw, they exchange Gundams before parting ways, leaving Heero with Wing Zero (becoming a perfect match for Heero due to it being essentially an upgraded Wing Gundam). Heero and Wing Zero return to space in episode 41, and over the next two episodes Wufei and Trowa both pilot Wing Zero; allowing them to work through their personal problems (Wufei discovers his true enemy and joins the Gundam team, while Trowa regains his memories that he had lost after his near-death experience). During the final episodes of the series, Heero is shown at least twice speaking to Wing Zero as though it were alive and holding a conversation with him. The first is shown episode 43 when Heero is preparing for the final battle against the White Fang, preparing a copy of the ZERO System for installation into Quatre's rebuilt Sandrock, and again in episode 49, as he asks the suit to help him and the suit responds to the plea almost immediately. Heero uses the Gundam in another duel against Epyon, defeating Zechs, before using Wing Zero's twin buster rifle to intercept and destroy the wreckage of the battleship Libra superweapon before it can impact with Earth. Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: Glory of the Losers The Wing Zero debuted as the Proto Zero (reenacting the scenes in the anime debut of Wing Zero). The Proto Zero then gets badly damaged when Trant self-detonates it during his battle with Duo and Hilde, and was rebuilt into the Wing Zero. Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz OVA/Movie Following the events of the series, four of the Gundams, including Wing Zero, are collected and sent towards the sun for disposal. When the Barton Foundation, led by Mariemaia Khushrenada, begins to perform the original Operation Meteor, Quatre sets out to retrieve the four Gundams, sending Wing Zero to rendezvous in space with Heero, following his efforts to prevent the de-orbiting of Colony L3 X-18999. After retrieving Wing Zero, Heero flies to Earth to save the kidnapped Relena Darlian, but is intercepted by Wufei in the Altron Gundam (who is on the side of the Mariemaia Army), and the two Gundams duel each other above Earth's orbit. During the battle, Heero doesn't fight to his fullest extent (due to him believing the duel to be pointless) and Wing Zero receives heavy damage from both Altron and the re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. Eventually, Heero gives up the fight and causes Wing Zero to sink into the ocean, at which point Wufei comes to his senses. Sometime later, however, Wing Zero re-activates on its own and supposedly convinces Heero to complete his mission, yet again implying the Gundam has a mind of its own. Wing Zero arrives in the sky at Brussels, where the other Gundams are fighting, and Heero aims its twin buster rifle at the shield-protected Presidential Building where Mariemaia and her troops are hiding in. Heero fires the rifle three times with precise accuracy and succeeds in destroying the bunker shields. However, due to its already badly-damaged state, the continuous recoil of the rifle (along with enemy fire from the compound below) proves to be too much for Wing Zero to withstand; causing the Gundam to start falling apart while firing the second shot and then explode altogether while firing the third shot, though the remains of its torso crash to the ground which allows Heero to survive and climb out of the wreckage (although barely able to stand). After Mariemaia's surrender, the rest of the Gundams are also destroyed, along with all other mobile suits. Variants ;*XXXG-00W0L Gundam Lucifer ;*XXXG-00W0S Wing Gundam Seraphim ;*Black Wing ;*XXXG-00YSW Wing Gundam Snow White Prelude ;*Wing Gundam Zero Rebellion : A customed Wing Zero EW used by Lelouch vi Britannia in Super Robot Wars DD. It has the color scheme of the previous Knightmare Frames used by Lelouch, i.e. black, gold and red. Picture Gallery Anime XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Front View Lineart.jpg|TV Ver. - Front Lineart XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Back View Lineart.jpg|TV Ver. - Back Lineart XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Neo-Bird Mode Top View Lineart.jpg XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Neo-Bird Mode Bottom View Lineart.jpg wing zero head.jpg|Head Close-up (as seen in the second opening theme) WingZeroEyeCamera.png|Eye camera zero's spotlight.jpg|Transformed into MS mode Wings.jpg|Eyes shining gunthumb2_lg_wing0.jpg|Firing machine cannons gunthumb3_lg_wing0.jpg|Aiming the separated halves of its buster rifle Wing Zero Face Close-Up.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) face close-up Wing Zero Sealed.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) sealed Wing Zero (EW) Stands.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) stands up underwater Return-eternity.PNG|Wing Zero (EW) arrives at Brussels Ew wing zero custom.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) prepares to fire its twin buster rifle Wing Zero (EW) damaged.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) damaged by its own recoil Wing Zero (EW) readies its final shot.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) readies its final shot Wing Zero (EW)'s final aim back view .jpg|Wing Zero (EW)'s final aim Back View Wing Zero (EW) Destroyed.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) is destroyed Gundam Wing (Gundam Perfect Mission - Gundam 30th Anniversary Short).jpg|Both versions of Wing Zero (30th Gundam Perfect Mission) Wing Zero Duet.JPG|Both versions of Wing Zero aiming their buster rifles (30th Gundam Perfect Mission) WingzeroEW-GBD.png|Cameo of Wing Gundam Zero EW Ver. (Gundam Build Divers) Wing Gundam Zero (TV Version).jpg|Wing Gundam Zero TV Ver. (Perfect File) Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version).jpg|Wing Gundam Zero EW Ver. (Perfect File) Endless Waltz Final Shooting.jpg|Wing Zero's final shot (Perfect File). XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero ReRise Ep4.png|Wing Gundam Zero (EW) using ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam color schemes as seen in Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE Arts Wing Gundam Zero.jpg|Wing Zero art by Naochika Morishita Wing-zero-morishita.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) art by Naochika Morishita Wing Ka.jpg|Wing Gundam and Wing Zero (EW) Manga Twinrifle-back-storage.jpg|Twin Buster Rifle stored on back (Endless Waltz Manga) Zero System detail in Glory of Losers vol.11|Zero System Activated (Glory of the Losers) XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers Vol 13) 05.jpg|MS Mode on cover of Glory of the Losers Vol. 13. XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers Vol 13) 06.jpg|Neo Bird Mode on cover of Glory of the Losers Vol. 13. XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers Vol 13) 07.jpg|MS Mode (Glory of the Losers Vol. 13) wingshields-virgos.jpg|Wing Zero using its wings as shields (Glory of the Losers) Twinrifle-wing-storage.jpg|Wing Zero storing Twin Buster Rifle under wing (Glory of the Losers) ZeroVSepyon-GOL.jpg|Vs. Epyon (Glory of the Losers Vol. 10) XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers Vol 13) 01.jpg|Close up (Glory of the Losers Vol. 13) XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers Vol 13) 02.jpg|With Drei Zwerg (Glory of the Losers Vol. 13) XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers Vol 13) 03.jpg|Firing Drei Zwerg (Glory of the Losers Vol. 13) XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Endless Waltz - Glory of the Losers Vol 13) 04.jpg|Neo Bird Mode (Glory of the Losers Vol. 13) 2419-3_BDTXN-gundam-wing-ground-zero-chapter-3-groundzero328-jpg|Quatre asks about the refitting of Wing Zero's armor and wings (Ground Zero). wing0c-gundamace-04-11.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero (from April 2011 Gundam Ace) Game W-zero-dw2.jpg|Wing Zero as it appeared in the video game Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2. SD Wing Gundam Zero.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld SD XXXG-00W0_Wing_Gundam_Zero.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero (EW) SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Unit_a_wing_gundam_zero.png|A-Rank Wing Gundam Zero from SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online. Unit_ar_wing_gundam_zero_beam_saber.png|AR-Rank Wing Gundam Zero (Beam Saber) from SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online. Unit_s_wing_gundam_zero_ew.png|S-Rank Wing Gundam Zero (EW) from SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online. LH1 W0.png|''Lost Heroes'' SD artwork ms_modal_unit_gw_01.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. ms_modal_unit_ew_01.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Wing Gundam zero.jpg|Proto Zero from SD Gundam G Generation Crossrays Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 061.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen SDGGGCR - Mobile Suit Wing.png|Both versions of Wing Zero in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Wing Gundam Zero.png|Wing Gundam Zero from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Wing Gundam Proto Zero.png|Wing Gundam Proto Zero (EW Ver.) from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Wing Gundam Zero (EW Ver.).png|Wing Gundam Zero (EW Ver.) from SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Wing Gundam Zero Rebellion (Lelouch Custom).png|Artwork for the Wing Gundam Zero Rebellion by Katoki Hajime, for the Super Robot Wars DD game. Heero & Lelouch - Two Wing Zeros.png|Artwork of Heero and Lelouch, alongside their respective Wing Zeros, for the Super Robot Wars DD game. Cards XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gundam-CW.jpg|Wing Zero in Gundam Cross War WING.JPG|Gundam War - Wing Zero T-wing0.jpg|Wing Zero Gundam War Card Gundam Combat 7.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 8.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 9.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gunpla WingZBox.jpg|Original 1/144 XXXG-000W0 Wing Gundam 0 (1995): box art WF09 Wing Gundam 0.jpg|Original 1/144 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam 0 (Re-issue; 2000): box art W-Gundam Zero Custom.jpeg|HG Fighting Action 1/144 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom (1998): box art HG Wing Zero Boxart.jpg|HGAC 1/144 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (2014): box art Wing Gundam Zero EW Boxart.jpg|RG 1/144 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW (2014): box art RG Wing Gundam Zero EW & Drei Zwerg -Titanium Finish-.jpg|RG 1/144 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW & Drei Zwerg Finish (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art OldHGWingZero.jpg|HG Gundam Wing 1/100 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam 0 (1995): box art HG1-100WingGundamZeroCustom.jpg|HG Endless Waltz 1/100 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom (1997): box art HG1-100WingGundamZeroCustom-SpecialOperation.jpg|HG Endless Waltz 1/100 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom "Special Operation Type" (1997): box art MG_WingProtoZero.jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Proto Zero (2013): box art Mg-zero-w-2.jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW (2004): box art MG-Wing Gundam Zero EW + Drei Zwerg (Special Coating Ver.).jpg|MG 1/100 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW + Drei Zwerg (Special Coating Ver.) (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art HRM-WingGundamZeroEW.jpg|HiRM 1/100 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW (2017): box art HiRM Wing Gundam Zero EW -Special Coating-.jpg|HiRM XXXG-00W0 1/100 Wing Gundam Zero EW Coating (Limited edition; 2018): box art 1-60-Wing-Gundam-Zero.jpg|Original 1/60 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (1995): box art Pg005-Wing-Gundam-Zero-Custom.jpeg|PG 1/60 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom (2000): box art PGWingGundamZeroCustom-Pearl.jpg|PG 1/60 XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom Mirror Coating Ver. (2007): box art BB Senshi 154.jpg|SDBB XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (1995): box art BB Senshi 203.jpg|SDBB XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom (2000): box art SDGG-41-WingGundam0.jpg|SDGG XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (2000): box art SDEX-WingGundamZeroEW.jpg|SDEX XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW (2015): box art SDCS Wing Gundam Zero EW.jpg|SDCS XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero EW (2019): box art Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article.jpg|MG 1/100 Conversion Kit - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article3.jpg|MG 1/100 Conversion Kit - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article0.jpg|MG 1/100 Conversion Kit - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article1.jpg|MG 1/100 Conversion Kit - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article2.jpg|MG 1/100 Conversion Kit - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero WingZeroCustom1.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) WingZeroCustom2.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) WingZeroCustom3.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) WingZeroCustom4.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) WingZeroCustom5.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) WingZeroCustom6.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 1.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 2.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 3.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 4.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 5.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 6.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Xxxg-00w0-proto ver ka.jpg wingzero-drei.jpg Action Figures MSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgz_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero" (Asian release; 2003): package front view MSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgz_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero" (North American release; 2003): package front view MSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgz_p03_USA_renewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero" (North American renewal version; 2004): package front view MSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgzc_p01_HongKong.jpg|MSiA / MIA XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero Custom" (Hong Kong release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgzc_p02_Japanese.jpg|MSiA / MIA XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero Custom" (Japanese release; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgzc_p03_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero Custom" (North American original release; 2000): package front view MSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgzc_p03_USA_renewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero Custom" (North American renewal version; 2001): package front view MSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgzc_HK_SupremeSlash_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero Custom (Supreme Slash Version)" (Hong Kong Ani-Com 2008 comic festival exclusive; 2008): package front view MSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgzc_HK_SupremeSlash_p02_Sample_front.jpg|MSiA / MIA XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero Custom (Supreme Slash Version)" (Hong Kong Ani-Com 2008 comic festival exclusive; 2008): product front view MSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgzc_HK_SupremeSlash_p03_Sample_back.jpg|MSiA / MIA XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero Custom (Supreme Slash Version)" (Hong Kong Ani-Com 2008 comic festival exclusive; 2008): product rear view EMSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgzc_p01_front.jpg|Extended Mobile Suit in Action (ExMSiA / EMIA) XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero (Endless Waltz version)" (2007): package front view EMSiA_xxxg-00w0_wgzc_p02_back.jpg|ExMSiA / EMIA XXXG-00W0 "Wing Gundam Zero (Endless Waltz version)" (2007): package rear view RobotDamashii_xxxg-00w0_EW-OVA_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Ver." (2011): package front view RobotDamashii_xxxg-00w0_GW-TV_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero" (2012): package front view RobotDamashii_xxxg-00w0_EW-OVA_PearlCoating_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Ver. (Pearl Coating Ver.)" (Tamashii Nation 2012 / Tamashii Web price-draw exclusive; 2012): package front view RobotDamashii_xxxg-00w0_EW-OVA_PearlCoating_p02_sample.JPG|Robot Damashii "XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Ver. (Pearl Coating Ver.)" (Tamashii Nation 2012 / Tamashii Web price-draw exclusive; 2012): product sample In Other Media Gundam Video Games *Wing Zero is playable DLC unit for Gundam vs Gundam, Gundam vs Gundam Next Plus '' and ''Extreme Vs.. *In Gundam vs Gundam Next Plus, Wing Zero EW is a playable PSP exclusive unit. While it uses the same armaments as Wing Zero, it uses them differently. It only has four shots for the twin buster rifle (2 in each) but each shot instantly knocks down targets and it has three charge levels, the Gundam will split the power when two enemies are on sight. While it can't use the wings as a normal shield like with other MS, it can use them to perform large jumps to evade attacks, during the jump the wings block all ranged attacks and will repel a single melee attack. It can even do this in the air to perform "double jump". **Interestingly, the TV and EW versions seem to have swapped movesets, mainly with their twin buster rifles. *In the Dynasty Warriors Gundam games, Wing Zero is a playable unit, while Wing Zero EW is not. It wasn't until the fourth title that the Endless Waltz version of Wing Zero made an appearance, released as a purchasable DLC in Shin Gundam Musou, the release date being Dec. 25th (Xmas), the very same date in which the battle of the movie takes place. The Wing Zero has received a slight touch-up in design, most noticeably gold-plating on its forearms. *In Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam SEED, Kira Yamato mistakenly assumed that the Wing Zero EW is a new mobile suit created by ZAFT. *Although it has the twin buster rifle as its primary weapon, the Wing Zero EW is categorized as a "speed" unit instead of "long" unit in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku; moreover, it's named Wing Gundam Zero EW in the game. *Wing Zero EW appears as an extra unit in the PS2 game Encounters in Space that is playable from the outset in the NA version, but is DLC in the Japanese version. It can only be played in the game's versus mode. * Wing Zero EW and Proto Zero both appear as playable Gunpla in Gundam Breaker 2, with all their weapons represented. Both versions' chests grant the Zero System as a special EX-Action if equipped. One important difference between the two machines is their Twin Buster Rifles: Proto-Zero's is classified as a Long Rifle and has a full-power shot and the "Rolling Buster Rifle" attack as its ground and aerial Charge Shots respectively, while Wing Zero EW's rifle is a classified as a Double Rifle and its Charge Shots are the inverse of Proto-Zero's. Proto-Zero also plays a prominent role in the game's storyline as it's piloted by Kalvey Yuha Kiuru, one of the player's teammates. Crossover Video Games *In Super Robot Wars 64 for Nintendo 64, Wing Zero EW can be obtained simply by fully upgrading the Wing Zero; however, there is no Endless Waltz storyline in the game. *In ''Super Robot Wars L'', Heero Yuy with his Wing Zero is involved in several scenes of Gundam SEED Destiny. Together with Yunagi Grafie and HL-0 Haruno (the game's deuteragonist) with their Straybird, Heero Yuy with the Wing Gundam Zero first appeared assisting Kira Yamato with his ZGMF-X10A Freedom during the assassination attempt on Lacus Clyne (Possibly a reference to the fact that Wing Zero and Heero were also present during the assassination attempt in Super Robot Wars: Scramble Commanders The 2nd). In the game, Relena was kidnapped by Logos. Thus, Wing Zero attacked the Logos' Heaven's Base Headquarters alone before the Minerva forces arrived and joined the battle. During the Operation Fury, it appeared once again and chased after Lord Djibril's shuttle. Finally, the Wing Zero also has a role in the Battle of Daedalus, disabling the Requiem cannon with its twin buster rifle and joining the player faction at the end of the mission. *Wing Zero has an uncertain shape of MAP attack of the final twin buster rifle in each Super Robot Wars series: In some games, it covers a wide area; while in others, it only covers two straight lines. Moreover, the rolling buster rifle is not always present in each series. *An odd animation of Wing Zero appears in Super Robot Wars W in its "Twin Buster Rifle" animation. Whenever the "Twin Buster Rifle" is used, Wing Zero suddenly "teleports", and falls to Earth burned by the atmosphere while aiming and firing at the enemy unit above it. If the enemy unit is destroyed in this attack, Wing Zero will make a pose as in its Master Grade box-art in front of the exploding enemy unit. This animation was redone in Super Robot Wars L, with the atmospheric entry part removed. **This animation is based on the intro scene of Endless Waltz, in which Wing Zero destroys the Libra fragment with the Twin Buster Rifle. * In Super Robot Wars Reversal, the major point of divergence is the Wing Zero's assault on the underground bunker. In the original timeline, the Wing Zero is unable to pierce it, which allows the Mariemaia Army to keep functioning years after and leads to the deaths of the Zambot 3 team save its main pilot during the incident. In the new timeline, thanks to the protagonists deciding to fight back despite altering history, the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X joins in with its Double Satellite Cannon, enabling the heroes to bust through and save Relena. *In The Great Battle VI, TV Wing Gundam Zero is one of the main protagonists, alongside Ultraman Powered and Kamen Rider Black RX. As the series' standard, Wing Zero (as well as other MS) is a sentient robot in this game. Unlike the other two characters, Wing Gundam Zero's default attack is its machine cannons, which is the weakest attack among the three but has slightly farther range, it doesn't have charge attacks either, though it will switch to the more powerful beam saber if the enemy is close enough or if it is airborne. With a Power-Up collected, Wing Zero will use the twin buster rifle for his default attack instead of the machine cannons, this attack can travel across the screen like the other two's charge attack and is even more powerful. Wing Zero still switches to the beam saber in close range and air, however. Like Black RX and Powered, Wing Zero will pilot a Flash Jetfighter during a vertical shooting stage. *In Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-hen, Wing Zero's ZERO system was originally developed by Celestial Being, but the Five Scientists (also Celestial Being members), took the Zero system and proceeded to build Wing Zero around it. In fact, the ZERO System and the Twin Drive System were originally meant to be on the same mobile suit. Notes & Trivia *When Endless Waltz was initially released, the relation between the redesigned Gundams and the Gundams from the original series are unclear, and the redesigned Wing Zero was known as Wing Gundam Zero Custom in model kits and various media. However, the name was eventually phased out and replaced with either "Wing Gundam Zero EW" or "Wing Gundam Zero (Endless Waltz version)". *Wing Zero is notably the only Gundam of the Gundam Wing series to be used by each of the Gundam pilots at one point or another, including Zechs Merquise (who eventually obtained the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon). *When Quatre piloted Wing Zero, its cockpit's seat restraints were colored blue like those inside the cockpit of Quatre's Gundam Sandrock. Later on, these seat restraints were colored red like those inside the cockpit of Heero's Wing Gundam, even when Wing Zero was being piloted by Trant or Zechs before Heero acquired it. *''Gundam Ace'' magazine polls have placed the Wing Zero EW design fourth and first in the top 30 Mobile Suits of all time. *In the original manga adaptation of Gundam Wing, Wing Zero's twin buster rifle halves are shown to be amplified many times in power when multiple Gundams are linked together, becoming powerful enough to destroy the entire space battleship Libra with three Gundams connected to each rifle. However, this isn't shown in any other adaptation of the series, manga, anime, video game or otherwise. *In the manga version of Endless Waltz, Wing Zero's twin buster rifle is shown to be housed in between the two smaller wings. While in the Glory of the Losers manga, it can be stored under one of the main wings. *With the price of 30000 yen, the Wing Zero EW Special Version (pearl coating version) holds the record as the most expensive Perfect Grade (PG) Gundam Model Kit, twice the price of the regular PG model kit of Wing Zero EW. References XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero Custom - Specifications and Design.jpg|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero - Specifications/Design 041s6aFc1v5XEDaeqe3qq.jpg GundamFIX Scene11 WingGundamZero.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 11 - Wing Gundam Zero Sc39.jpg Sc37.jpg Sc36.jpg Gundam_Wing_MS_Encyclopedia_30.jpg Protozero-drei.jpg Wing-gundam-zero-neo-bird-mode-endless-waltz-glory-of-losers.jpg External links *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero on MAHQ.net Category:Gundams